rowikicityfandomcom-20200214-history
RoWikicity:Sondaje
Pe pagina asta este loc pentru Sondaje, pentru a stabili lucruri importante la RoWikicity. Lângă un sondaj este bine dacă şi discutaţi despre subiect. Un sondaj se închidă după un termen de 7 zile, sau când au votat toţi utilizatori activi (Bucurestean, Marius.deaconu, Mocu, PetruD şi Tigrul-alb*)! /Arhivă * *''Această regulă se mai poate schimbă'' Pentru sondaje, este un format special. Te rugăm să-l foloseşti. Categorie:Întreţinere = Sondaje = Aici puteţi începe un sondaj. Populaţie Sprijin * [[Discuţie Utilizator:Bucurestean|Alexandru dp.]] 1 ianuarie 2008 15:23 (UTC) * --2050bugatti 1 ianuarie 2008 16:24 (UTC) * 5 ianuarie 2008 12:36 (UTC) Neutru * --VitalieMesaje 10 ianuarie 2008 17:57 (UTC) Împotrivă * -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 2 ianuarie 2008 10:29 (UTC) * --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:10 (UTC) Comentarii *Populaţia trebuie calculată aşa cum e. Nu putem face asemenea calcule. Cartierele sunt goale, fără niciun locuitor, dacă ne uităm bine pe ele. Pentru ce să înmulţim un cartier gol cu nu-ştiu-câţi locuitori? Ştiu că realitatea doare, sunt 5 locuitori în toată ţara, dar nu e vina noastră. *:Hmm.. dar nu vine bine pe http://rowikicity.wikia.com/index.php?title=Format:Popula%C5%A3ie&action=edit? Înţeleg dar.. altfel cum vrei să facem, doar cu "3 locuitori"? Nu arată f frumos [[Discuţie Utilizator:Bucurestean|Alexandru dp.]] 2 ianuarie 2008 10:36 (UTC) *::Maybe you should try to use the MediaWiki:Specialmessage more efficient. 8 ianuarie 2008 16:10 (UTC) Şi eu sunt contra. De ce? Păi... După cum i-am explicat şi lui Alex pe mess, pe hartă, suprafaţa Adlibitei pare destul de mare (dacă facem o comparaţie cu cele mai apropiate ţări: Italia şi Tunisia). La o asemenea suprafaţă, o populaţie de 784.880 de locuitori e foarte puţin. Nici Ciprul nu are aşa puţin (deşi Ciprul pare, ca suprafaţă, mai mic decât Adlibita). --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:13 (UTC) Case Sprijin * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:44 (UTC) * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:42 (UTC) Neutru Contra Comentarii RoWikicity:Culori |sub= Culori |teză= Suntem de acord cu pagina aceea |cum= "sprijin sau împotrivă" |cine= toţi }} Sprijin * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:13 (UTC) * I wonder where you got it 18 ianuarie 2008 15:43 (UTC) * --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:14 (UTC) Neutru Contra Comentarii Partide politice |sub= Partidele politice |teză= N-au voie să existe |cum= "sprijin sau împotrivă" |cine= toţi }} Sprijin * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:13 (UTC) Neutru Contra * --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:15 (UTC) Comentarii Hai sa fim realisti. --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:17 (UTC) Parlament |sub= Parlament |teză= Tre' să existe un parlament |cum= "sprijin sau împotrivă" |cine= toţi }} Sprijin * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:13 (UTC) * --Mocu 18 ianuarie 2008 16:18 (UTC) Neutru Contra * 18 ianuarie 2008 16:18 (UTC) Comentarii A folosi bani |sub= Bani |teză= Nu mai folosim bani* |cum= "sprijin sau împotrivă" |cine= toţi }} *a fost votat si acceptat, dar vreau să ştergem legea aia Sprijin * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:13 (UTC) Neutru Contra Comentarii Emblemă |sub= Emblemă |teză= Vrem o emblemă naţională |cum= "sprijin sau împotrivă" |cine= toţi }} Sprijin * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:13 (UTC) Neutru Contra Comentarii Judeţe |sub= Judeţe |teză= Vrem să creeăm judeţe |cum= "sprijin sau împotrivă" |cine= toţi }} Sprijin * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:13 (UTC) Neutru Contra Comentarii Transport |sub= Transport |teză= Doar ministrul transporturilor poate să construiască un port, o autostradă, o cale ferată şi drumuri |cum= "sprijin sau împotrivă" |cine= toţi }} Sprijin * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:13 (UTC) * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:45 (UTC) Neutru Contra Comentarii Comune, pe hartă |sub= Comune |teză= Comunele desenate pe hartă (cu spaţiul lor administrativ) |cum= "sprijin sau împotrivă" |cine= toţi }} Sprijin * 18 ianuarie 2008 15:13 (UTC) * Could you give a word of explanation please, I don't understand it too well. 18 ianuarie 2008 15:58 (UTC) *:Zeg maar.. de administratieve gebieden van een gemeente vaststellen op de kaart. 18 ianuarie 2008 16:04 (UTC) *::Azo, dat lijkt me wel interessant. 18 ianuarie 2008 16:05 (UTC) Neutru Contra Comentarii nl:Forum:Stemlokaal en:Forum:Second Chamber